Isha Netherstar
Lady''' Isha Netherstar '''was the spouse to Felthier Truefeather and known as Lady of the Dawnspire. She is the middle child of Lord Nathar Netherstar and Aluria Silverdawn. She was born into high nobility of the Emberlight but later left that with her husband Felthier where she resided in the Dawnspire. There she gave birth to Telchis Truefeather and was a renowned Priestess of Belore despite leaving the order at a young age. She is remembered very fondly not only by her family but by the people of the two provinces that she lives. Appearance Isha was said to have inherited famous Netherstar graces in both face and her long raven hair. She was of fair skin and was known to have a pretty smile which was said she showed easy and often. Her eyes were bright blue and radiant, a hallmark of her elven heritage. Although she had soft features, she was said to have her father's bone structure which gave way to high cheekbones and a strong collar. She was known to be comely by the many people who knew her. History Born as the middle child and the only daughter to Nathar Netherstar and Aluria Silverdawn, she suffered the same fate as many children do that are born second in line. Although her brother was two decades older than her and her youngest brother Izulde Netherstar was half a century her junior, Isha kept a close and often motherly relationship with them. She was well known to be gentle and of grace where her father was stern. Isha was schooled in many different arts, but she held a natural gift of trance, which allowed her to speak with the many haunted spirits of the Emberlight. This gift selected her to be an eligible candidate for the Priesthood of Belore, a sect of spiritual guides that shepherd the many haunted souls of the Emberlight into the afterlife. There she spent the better part of a century learning their craft and rituals. She was remembered to be a prodigy of the order and yet she left it before finishing her final rites. Many blamed her father who wished Isha to marry, but those who knew her said that Isha was hardly influenced by anyone but herself. Half a decade later she met and fell in love with a young noble of Eversong named Felthier Truefeather. Their marriage was a blissful one despite the disapproval of Felthier's father Finnistan. The two lived in the Dawnspire for many years and had a child together, Telchis. As many years passed, Isha was found to be a motherly woman to the people of the Dawnspire, and as Second War came to the forests of Quel'Thalas, she soon found herself Lady Truefeather after Finnistan fell in battle. Felthier ruled the Dawnspire for almost two decades until the massive invasion of Scourge came. There, she and her husband fled with many of her people to the last safe bastion of the Sunwell. Unfortunately, the Sunwell fell to the damned and she along with it. Category:Characters